Her Best Friend
by dwindling flame
Summary: Kagami Taiga, meet Aomine Daiki, your girlfriend's best friend and your worst nightmare. One-shot, AU.


**©dwindlingflame**

I wanted to make this a full fic but it's been almost a year since I wrote it and I have no idea where I was going with this. Hah! But it can still be a stand alone one shot so it's okay, right?  
**Note**: Fic inspired by adventuresingay on tumblr!

* * *

Her Best Friend

* * *

Kagami shifted from one leg to the other, standing in front of his girlfriend's door nervously. Hearing shuffling from inside the house, Kagami hid his hand behind his back, blushing furiously as he waited to see her and her family. It has been about 3 months since they've been dating and Sastu-chan finally asked him to come over and meet her family. He was so excited, he spent hours in the mall, trying to find the best gifts for the family and the most expensive and presentable suits he could find. He showered about two times already, feeling like he was getting sweaty from his nerves. Instead of eating his usual amount, Kagami ate one burger this morning and brushed his teeth before and after eating and then again before he left. As a matter of fact, he had another mint that he just ate before ringing the doorbell.

The poor boy was so nervous, he hadn't slept in two days.

As the lock on the door jingled, Kagami put on his best smile, waiting anxiously as the door swung open, revealing a dark skinned, stone faced male.

Said male stared at him silently (well, actually, he glared), looking at him from head to toe. There was a silence as he stood against the door frame, watching as Kagami smiled as wide as possible. In fact, the male stared until Kagami's face hurt from smiling so hard. It was almost like he was doing it on purpose…

"Please stop smiling. It's so fake I want to vomit."

Kagami blinked, his smile falling instantly as a deep, luscious, arrogant voice flowed from plump lips drawn into a tight scowl. "A-Ah… Huh?"

The boy remained silent, glaring at him as if he wanted Kagami to melt where he stood.

"Dai-chaaaan~ Is he here?"

"Dai-chan" glanced inside just as Momoi poked her head out from behind him. She pressed her hand on his shoulder, pushing him back gently before hopping out of the door, diving into Kagami's arms with a wide grin. "Kagamin! You made it!" she nuzzled her head into his chest just as he wrapped his arms around her waist, revealing a large bouquet of flowers to "Dai-chan" who hadn't moved from his spot.

"Aww, are those for me?!" he squealed in a annoying, high pitched voice, yanking the flowers from Kagami's hands. "Kagamin~ You shouldn't have!" The blue haired individual brought the flowers to his nose, inhaling in a dramatically loud manner.

Momoi pouted, pulling away from Kagami who stared at the other male with large eyes and a dropped jaw. "Aomine Daiki! If you don't stop being a brat this instant, I'll…!"

"You'll what? Tell my mom?"

Momoi pouted, reaching out to grab for the flowers. "N-No! But I'll never let you come over again!"

The boy, now known as Aomine, shoved a pinky in his ear, dodging her without much effort. "Eh? That'd be wonderful." Grinning, he dropped the bouquet into her outstretched arms.

Momoi glared, turning back to the shockingly silent Kagami. "Kagamin, ignore him. Come on in, I'll get my parents." She sent him a wide, dazzling smile that dropped the instant it turned to Aomine. "And you… Be nice."

With that, she parted, leaving Kagami and Aomine standing in the doorway. Kagami blinked, wondering what the hell just happened. Aomine scoffed, stepping back to allow Kagami into the house.

Kagami cleared his throat awkwardly, stepping in and closing the door behind him. He shifted once more, basking in the awkward silence between him and Aomine. Wanting nothing more than to get the male to stop staring at him with his dark blue orbs, Kagami tried to get him to talk instead.

"S-So… You don't live here?"

Aomine blinked, "No." he answered, surprisingly. "I live not to far from here. We've been friends for years. She wanted me to come because apparently, my opinion of you matters."

Kagami gulped. "A-Ah…"

Aomine smirked, stepping towards Kagami slowly, "Oh yeah~ That's right. She did tell me that she wants to know what I think of you." Aomine closed the distance between them, standing with a few centimeters separating their bodies. Kagami gulped, trying to increase the distance by stepping back, only to end up trapped between Aomine and the door.

Aomine towered over him, figuratively, especially since they were almost the same height. However, his presence was so intense, so strong, that Kagami almost felt smaller next to him.

It annoyed him.

"Well, Kagamin."

"It's Kagami. Kagami Taiga." Kagami frowned, puffing out his chest unconsciously, causing his chest to touch Aomine's slightly.

The darker male raised an eyebrow, his smirk darkening. "Sorry, Kagami Taiga…" he started, pressing his palm against the door by Kagami's head. The redhead stiffened, not enjoying how close the man was.

There was a silence between them as their eyes locked, neither male refusing to back down. It wasn't until Aomine chuckled that Kagami breathed.

"Nice to meet you, Kagami Taiga."

Aomine still didn't back up. He solely lifted his free hand, holding it out for Kagami to take. The redhead noticed the movement and glanced down. Clearing his throat again, he grasped Aomine's hand with a firm grip, nodding as he made eye contact once more. "Nice… to meet you too… Aomine Daiki."

Aomine smirked so darkly, Kagami thought that the man was going to sprout horns, wings and fangs and start feasting on his soul. The man tightened his grip on Kagami's hand, locking the male in place. He leaned forward, watching as Kagami's face began to heat up and turn a very cute shade of red.

Aomine licked his lips, bringing his head next to Kagami's. His lips ghosted over the male's ear just as he whispered the strangest thing Kagami has ever heard - in his life.

"I swear to God if you hurt a single hair on her body, I will suck you off in your sleep… and I'll like it."

Kagami felt Aomine's lips stretch into a wider grin against his ear before the male pulled back. Aomine took another moment of silence, before winking at Kagami and releasing him.

"Oi, Satsuki! When's dinner? I'm hungry!"

"We're coming~"

Kagami blinked.

W-What?!


End file.
